chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Angel of Death
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Angel of Death also known as Chuck Versus the Angel de la Muerte, is the third episode of the season three, which aired on January 10, 2010. Synopsis Premier Allejandro Goya, (Armand Assante) the dictator of Costa Gravas, whom Casey attempted to assassinate in the past, has come to the United States to announce that his country will be holding open, democratic elections, for the first time. Full Plot A foot of a corpse is seen. The location is UCLA Medical Center, year 2000. A medical professor asks for volunteers to dissect the body. Both Devon and Ellie are missing when he calls their names. He hopes that wherever they are, they are "gaining an appreciation of the human body." At that time Devon and Eleanor are making out in a supply closet. They exchange names and continue making out in the "broom closet". Nine years later, Ellie asks Devon if he has seen the broom. He is busy trying to connect the TV. Ellie is upset that Chuck is missing. She unpacks her wedding album, despondent that it seemed like a million years ago. She wants to know when they can take a break from real life. Devon tries to console her by saying they can take a break from moving and watch their wedding video. Chuck enters his room to be surprised by Devon in the chair. He reminds Chuck that he was supposed to help set up the TV. Chuck says he was on a mission, "same ole, same ole". Chuck sets up the TV and flashes on Premier Allejandro Goya (the Costa Gravan leader), who appeared on the news when it was reported that he had collapsed. When Chuck receives a text to report to Castle, Devon receives one to report to the ER, and both leave. Devon bids a hasty goodbye to Ellie and when she complains about missing the wedding night re-creation, he promises to make it up to her. At Castle, rather then celebrating the demise of the Premier, General Beckman tells them to go to the hospital and guard the Premier. John Casey resists, saying that he has personally been tasked to kill the premier on three separate occasions, and his perfect record is therefore jokingly questioned by Beckman as he was unable to kill the Premier. The General's explanation is that the Premier plans to open up his country to democratic elections. The first part of their assignment is to get the medical records for the Premier who happens to be at Westside Medical. Chuck guesses correctly that they are to exploit his brother-in-law and sister to get the information. The General will hold them responsible if anything happens to the Premier. At the same time, Devon is told that he, as the doctor, will be held responsible if anything happens to the Premier. Devon appears at a press conference to answer questions about the Premier's condition. He even understands and answers questions in Spanish, which prompts Sarah to ask if there is anything Chuck's brother-in-law can't do. An impatient Casey then says that they should "talk" to Devon and get the medical files out of him. However, Chuck says he will talk to Devon instead of "apprehending" him and is reminded that Devon is a civilian. In the apartment courtyard, Chuck attempts the same "appearing in the chair" trick that Devon did previously, but failed to startle his brother in-law. Devon guesses that Chuck wants information on the Premier for the CIA. He says the Premier did not have a heart attack but did have a high level of potassium. He then volunteers to help the CIA for more excitement in his life. Chuck shuts him down, says that Ellie would kill him if he lets Devon become a spy. The next part of the mission is to protect the Premier at the gala at the Costa Gravan consulate. Since it is foreign soil, the CIA is not "officially" aware of the mission. If the mission goes bad, the punishment at Costa Gravas is death by firing squad. Casey recuses himself on grounds that he is a wanted man in that nation. He reveals that they called him "Angel De la Muerte" which translates to Angel of Death, for spilling more blood than any other fighter in the revolution. Chuck thinks it's unlikely that Costa Gravas would have remembered after all this time. Just then, Costa Gravan troops stream by Chuck's apartment. Casey pulls shotguns out of his secret stash, thinking that they are here for him. Chuck points out that they are here for Devon instead of them. Devon finally answers the door not knowing why the troops are outside his door. The Premier asks the doctor, "Do you know what you have done?" The answer is that the doctor saved his life and the Premier wants to repay him and Ellie by being the guests of honor at the gala that night. Chuck bursts out of his apartment, asking about the gala, and the troops draw their guns on him. When Ellie explains that Chuck is her brother, he is also invited to the gala. At the gala, Chuck and Sarah pose as guests, and Chuck admits that it is not the dictator he is worried about, it is his brother-in-law. Devon and Ellie enjoy the perfect, romantic event. Sarah reminds Chuck that the Intersect 2.0 does not work well when he is nervous so he had better focus. Sarah and Chuck split up and take positions to view potential threats. Devon asks about his mission to which Chuck snidely remarks that Devon is to stop screwing around and keep Ellie out of danger. They observe that the Premier has taken a liking to Ellie and she is going to stay next to him (and in potential danger) all night long. Sarah goes into action to break Ellie free from the Premier for "girl talk". Ellie assumes Sarah wants to talk about the relationship between Sarah and Chuck. At the same time Devon is questioning Chuck on the same topic. The answers to both conversations is that they are just friends although we see several stolen glances between Chuck and Sarah. Casey, from the communications van, tells Sarah and Chuck through their earpieces that they all need to get back to protecting the Premier. The premier starts his speech. He says that to symbolize the historic meeting between two great nations, he invites Ellie to dance. As they begin dancing, the dance floor gets crowded with others dancing. Casey finds a hit on a potential threat by checking the guest list with known terrorists. Casey uploads the photo so Sarah and Chuck know who to look for. Chuck and Sarah see the man across the dance floor, and attempt to reach him without being detected. Chuck flashes to learn some nifty dance moves to lead Sarah across the dance floor. A well placed elbow from Chuck knocks the suspect to the floor. Sarah discovers that the man is just a political protester (with anti-government t-shirt and an egg as a weapon). Chuck and Sarah are forcibly removed by the Premier's guards and taken out to the alley to "sober up". On the way, Chuck flashes on one of the guards, Jack Artman; an assassin specializing in chemical engineering. When Chuck communicates this to Sarah and Casey, Sarah asks Casey to get in the building since the Premier is unprotected. Casey enters the gala disguised as a guard and spies the real assassin. Unfortunately, Devon thinks Casey is drawing a weapon on the Premier and tackles him to the ground, causing a scene. Casey is recognized as the Angel of Death and taken away. The Premier believes that Devon has saved his life again. Chuck and Sarah are back at Castle and in disbelief at the direction from General Beckman, who tells them to wait. Chuck says they need to send in the troops since Casey is in big danger based on his past with Costa Gravas. The General says they are going to go through diplomatic channels. The imprisoned Casey is questioned by the Premier. Casey tries to explain that he is there to protect the Premier, to no avail. Casey's mouth is stuffed just as the real assassin, posing as a guard, poisons the Premier's cigar behind his back. Casey attempts to warn the Premier through muffled shouts, again to no avail. The Premier collapses after several puffs on the cigar. Devon and Ellie return home and Ellie thanks him for the evening. The phone rings and Devon has to run back to the consulate for an emergency. Devon runs into Chuck and says he has a way to get them into the consulate and promises to leave the spy stuff to the pros. Devon finally gets to visit Castle and is impressed. After a heated discussion with Sarah, they all agree to go together. The assassin visits Casey commenting on how famous he is trying to kill the Premier. Casey tries prodding the assassin about who he works for, one professional assassin to another. The assassin admits that he works for the Ring, who wish to maintain the status quo in Costa Gravas. In the meantime Devon, Chuck and Sarah (with Devon posing as the doctor and Chuck and Sarah as his assistants) diagnose the Premier. Sarah takes out the guards while we also see that Casey attacks the assassin. Sarah says its time for them to go and a stunned Devon comments to Chuck that "that is some women, bro". Casey finishes knocking out the assassin but has the assassin's poison needle stuck in his leg. When he pulls it out, he is shot by another guard who is then knocked out by Sarah coming down the steps. When they all return to Devon to escape, Devon says that the Premier will die if he doesn't stay, and refuses to leave. Guards enter and prevent the escape. During the discussion of who's protecting or trying to kill the Premier, Casey falls over due to massive blood loss. The guard leader says that if Chuck is a real doctor and not an assassin, he should be able to save Casey. Under pressure, Chuck flashes on the wound and learns the procedure to extract the bullet and patch the wound, which amazes Devon. Alarms sound and Devon says the Premier isn't going to make it unless he has a blood transfusion. Casey happens to know the Premier's blood type, AB negative, along with other interesting trivia about the Premier. Chuck checks Casey's dog tag and finds that Casey has the correct blood type. Casey refuses to have his blood taken, however Chuck administers anesthetic and forcibly takes Casey's blood to save the Premier. Casey wakes up in the Castle. Beckman congratulates the group, although she didn't approve of their methods, and announces that the Premier will make a full recovery and has fully formed his democratic elections. A woozy Casey then realizes that they "stole" his blood and put it in a "stinking commie despot" which Chuck corrects as "former stinking commie despot". Casey received a case of pre-revolution cigars and note from the Premier, who now calls him now the Angel of Life, for giving his patriot blood. Devon meets Chuck at Orange Orange and announces that the double life as a spy is not how he wants to live. He departs as Sarah enters. Chuck asks her what their cover should be. She suggests being friends. She asks what friends would do. Chuck says they typically gorge out on processed food and play video games. Sarah thinks they are not quite at that stage, and declines in jest. Devon calls home and says only one more patient before he heads home for a promised dance with Ellie. The patient turns out to be the assassin, with a needle for Devon. Chuck answers his door to see Sarah who whispers something to him. As they hug in grief, Ellie asks from across the way if they have seen Devon. They look at each other but don't answer. Guest Stars * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Armand Assante as Premier Allejandro Goya * Andrew Connolly as Jack Artman Trivia * The toe tag on the corpse in the first scene says 4680-45 Wallace, Mason 11/4/00. * Chuck's flash includes Artman's involvement in the poisoning of Alexander Litvinenko. * The beginning of Goya's speech at the gala is a reference to Marc Antony's famous speech in Julius Caesar after Caesar has been killed. * This is the first episode in which the Buy More is not shown. * An article seen during Chuck's flash on the ring operative was written by someone called Kevin Mock, the name of this episode's editor. It was likely put there by himself. Quotes :Captain Awesome: So you come up with a plan yet? :Chuck: Oh yeah. Yeah, the plan is: Sarah and I are going to sneak out of here, and save Casey. While you stay here and save the Premiere. We just gotta take care of those two guards there. :Captain Awesome: Those two soldiers with machine guns. You and what army? :Chuck: Uh that would be Sarah, and uh, her fists. :Goya: How stupid do you think I am? :Casey: I don't think you're stupid. I think your life is in danger, you idiot. Music * The Dandy Warhols – “Bohemian Like You” * Daniel Zott – “Living A Lie” * Latin Mambo Orchestra – “Songozon” * Jesus Alejandro El Nino – “Cafecito” * Young Adult Friction – “The Pains of Being Pure At Heart” Category:Season 3 Television Series Episodes